Emos are Nobodies, Too
by Axrahs
Summary: AU, Marluxia's pov. Marluxia takes an interest in a certain Zexion, who decides to experiment with his interest. Yay. Yaoi, sort of, or whatever you want to call it. High school setting. Rated to be safe but I really don't think it's that bad.


Woo. Boredome strikes again. This actually could have been left as not AU, but it is AU because it is a reflection of my own feelings. So this is based off of an _almost_ actual occurance. Hehe.

This is in Marluxia's pov, and I actually portray him differently than usual... he's more mellow rather than hyperactively gay. Because he needs to be a tid bit like me. Tid bit. He and Zexion are probably very out of character, but yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Uhm yeah so yaoi or whatever you want to call it. And yes, both Marluxia and Zexion are in denial, yet of different things.

* * *

Emos are Nobodies, Too

Ch. 1. The Emo in Denial

He sat there. He just sat there. His hair covered one eye, and the other eye was busy scanning the book he held in his pale hands.

He looked so emo. He was dressed all in black and his eyes – well, the one visible, anyway – looked to have dark make up spread sloppily around them. Not that he _needed _that. He looked so dark he rivaled a corpse.

His skin was horribly pale, too.

But he was a smaller boy, not quite as tall as the rest of us, and very thin.

Sometimes I caught myself staring at him – out of curiosity, of course – and wondering what his voice sounded like. He wasn't new or anything; he'd always sat at our table during lunch. I think it was Demyx who brought him…

Anyway, he never spoke. I might have heard his voice a few times, but it certainly wasn't enough to have it memorized.

Ugh – memorized. Now I'm thinking of that stupid pyro and his stupid catch phrases.

I sit at the 'loser' table at lunch. Because, you know, everyone has tables in high school… Everyone sitting there is an outcast of some sort (whether just annoying like Demyx or a delinquent like Axel, well, it varies). I myself am not much of an outcast, if I do say so myself. But I enjoy sitting with the losers (even if Xemnas does freak me out).

Xemnas freaks everyone out, at that. He rarely actually _sits_ at the table; no, he's usually standing at the end, shouting out random nonsense that hardly anyone pays attention to (if he isn't walking around _on_ the table, that is). Well, Saiix pays attention, but Saiix is weird. He follows Xemnas around everywhere and acts like a secretary. I never once saw him smile at anyone except Xemnas. I am one of the few who think so, but Xemnas can be funny sometimes (must be a stupidity thing). The thing with Saiix, though, is that he laughed even when Xemnas _wasn't_ funny.

Anyway, back to the emo who never speaks to anyone. His name is Zexion; a few times I'd gotten the wrong impression from Demyx and thought his name was Zexy. Turns out that's only a pet name.

This guy is really something. Even Naminé is emo-ish, but she still smiles. Actually, she smiles at _me_ a lot, and it is a bit creepy…

Anyways, the more I didn't know about Zexion, the more I wanted to know.

Usually I could find out anything I wanted to know about anyone (like how Axel went to juvy for burning down his school) because I was the "gossip king" (labeled by Xemnas). But with Zexion, it was impossible to even _start _a conversation.

"Hey, emo?" I asked once. I received a quick but painfully irritated GLARE OF DOOM.

Naminé half grinned apologetically from across the table.

"His name is Zexion," she whispered.

That was how I discovered his name; if a _name_ took that much humiliation (Yes, humiliation. Axel laughed at me…), I couldn't bear to think what might become of me later.

Besides Xemnas, Saiix, Zexion, Axel, Naminé, Demyx, and myself, the table is otherwise populated.

There is Xigbar, the kid with perfect aim. I'd found out that he lived in Hawaii before and surfed a lot, but since his father hated it there, they moved. He seems to have a like for pirates as well, because of his eye patch. And maybe his half surfer, half pirate accent might have come from that as well. Or maybe he's just on crack.

Xigbar has an unnatural obsession with shooting things as well. Whether he is flicking skittles at Saiix's forehead (a notion he always regrets) or firing spitballs at Roxas in class (Axel comes to the rescue…), he loves to show off his perfect aim.

Who is Roxas, you ask? Roxas is another emo kid. He is the newest addition to the loser table (courtesy of Xemnas's uncanny recruiting skills). He doesn't talk much, but I found that he had a curious interest in keys….and Axel.

Axel is a pyro. A stupid pyro, at that. Not only did he burn down his previous school, but he escaped juvy as well. I actually heard he's staying with Roxas… Nevertheless, he is a nuisance. A nuisance who brings his lighter to school and likes to set my precious hair on fire.

Ah, then there is Larxene, the thunderstorm lover who was struck by lightning. She _was_ struck by lightning, really. We caught it on tape (Axel and Xigbar's idea, of course). She is blonde, yet it seems to not affect her amount of brain cells in the least. She is very mean, very brutal, and very tomboyish in some aspects. She hardly ever hangs out with Naminé, much less other girls. She's usually seen beating the shit out of Axel and Roxas (Roxas had been entirely innocent until Axel corrupted him…).

Luxord is Larxene's older brother. He's usually playing cards or _some_ form of gambling or betting. He swears it isn't an addiction, but I swear he'll never give it up.

So we move on to Xaldin. There's not much to say about him, because he doesn't talk much, but one fun fact is that his house was destroyed by a tornado when he was six. Demyx has a fondness for braiding his long, black hair, too. Axel and I swear he's some form of bouncer…

Then there's Vexen, who actually isn't around much. The science teachers all hate him because he somehow always proves to more intelligent than them, but he passes with above average scores because failing him would prove too obvious. He usually is in the science lab doing something or other, or he's at home with his strange projects. Whenever a student goes missing (which actually happens a lot), we always know that it's Vexen's fault.

Lexaeus is another of us. All I know about him is that he's Xaldin's distant cousin or something, and he hangs around Vexen a lot…

More about Demyx – besides braiding Xaldin's hair, hanging around Zexion, and annoying everyone – is that he, well, he loves water. Sometimes that's all he talks about. Which is odd, because you'd think most of that knowledge came from science class, and he's either not paying attention, bothering me, laughing at Vexen, or ditching with Axel and Roxas during that class.

And Naminé, last but not least, is a quiet girl, but she talks to me more than anyone else. She's very sweet and has an incredible talent for art, but sometimes I find her staring at me…

And I have lost track of my main subject; Zexion.

"What are you staring at?" the emotionless voice of the emo asked, glaring holes into my head. I blinked. _Wow – I was staring at him through that whole explanation?_

Glaring showed signs of emotion, right? And I'd heard his voice! I felt like we were becoming friends already.

"Sorry, emo," I muttered indifferently, not entirely there in the first place.

He stood up quickly and glided gracefully away. It took me awhile to notice that everyone at the table was staring at me.

_Okaaaay… Maybe not friends…_

"What did you to do Zexy?" Demyx asked, slightly angry at me. I blinked. What _did_ I do?

"I didn't do anything!!" I defended. Larxene and Luxord lost interest first, and the rest quickly followed. Except Naminè, but she was almost always staring at me.

"I think you upset him," the blond girl stated flatly. Now where would she get _that_ idea?

"Can he feel enough to be upset in the first place?" I asked on reaction. Naminè shook her head disapprovingly.

I never got my answer.

…………….

The next day was quite pleasant; it was spring, after all, and everything smelled like flowers. Or maybe it was just me. I _had_ been in my man-garden that morning.

"Hey, pansy," Axel said, purposefully loud as walked by arrogantly. Roxas was – as always – by his side. He gave me an apologetic smile before catching up with the stupid redhead.

"Hey, you're burning," a toneless voice – that was vaguely familiar – informed me.

"Omigosh, Zexy, he is!! Marluxia, Axel set your hair on fire again!" the chipper voice of Demyx exclaimed. The annoying blond rushed to my side diligently.

"Great," I mumbled, snatching away some passing student's water bottle. They were too mesmerized by the fact that my hair was on fire to protest the theft of their drink, which was promptly dumped over my head. The fire was out, but I was more concerned with how I was going to beat the shit out of Axel…

"Demyx, Axel said he wanted to talk to you," I said, smirking to myself evilly.

"Really!?!" Demyx squealed, eyes lighting up. "Let's go find Axel, Zexy!!"

Wait, Zexy? There was no way…

Demyx grabbed the emo's hand and dragged him along behind him. I didn't move. For some reason, it bothered me that Zexion had seen me with my hair on fire. It was always embarrassing in public, but I feared it would give him another reason to hate me. I had no idea why I cared enough in the first place. So, I decided that sending Demyx wasn't punishment enough.

……………

By the time English class rolled around, I had already decided what I was going to do to get back at Axel. It was going to be hard, but it had to be done. So, I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, tapped the classmate in front of me…

"Larxene, could you please beat the shit out of Axel?"

"Sure. Don't think it's a favor, though."

"I won't."

"Then it's settled."

And so, brushing aside the coincidence that Larxene sat in front of me during English class, I grinned happily at the thought of my revenge.

"Can't you just do it yourself?" Larxene asked, turning back around to face me.

I shrugged. Sure I could…

"Nobody can do it like you can, Larx," I replied smoothly. She laughed darkly.

"You do have a point," she muttered, turning back around. I sighed. Getting in a fight with Axel would only leave me with even worse off hair. It was better if Larxene did it, because Axel was too afraid to set _her_ hair on fire. Which made me wonder why Axel wasn't afraid of me… it couldn't be my man-garden, could it?

……………

As soon as I sat down at the lunch table, I knew Larxene has wasted no time. Axel and Roxas were both missing (not like they weren't usually, anyway) and Larxene was whistling cheerily. Okay, so really what gave it away was Larxene's good mood. She didn't say anything to me (thankfully) and immediately began a random card game with Luxord and Lexaeus.

However, I felt like my day had gone to hell because Zexion wasn't there. Demyx was glaring at me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked him dully. I really did care, but I knew Demyx all too well and knew he was eventually going to yell at me. Strangely enough, he had a glint in his eye, as though he were hiding something. For Demyx, that was really something.

"I hope you're happy with getting Zexy dragged into Larxene's punishment of doom," he replied sharply. Larxene glanced up at the sound of her name. The expression on my face must have been somehow amusing, because she snickered and looked away. She, too, had that glint. So she was in on it, too, whatever _it_ was.

Demyx tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you look so upset, Marly?" he asked innocently, as though he'd never glared at me in the first place.

"I don't—" I started to protest, but I couldn't really talk. I felt the worry in my stomach. I was going to vomit. Did Zexion get the shit beaten out of him because of me? Because I had to have revenge on Axel, was Zexion at the wrong place at the wrong time? I felt into a moment of despair until I vaguely saw Zexion sit down beside Naminé.

With a completely idiotic and confused look on my face, I weakly pointed at him. (Naminé, by the way, was watching all of this intently.)

"But…you were…"

He didn't even glance at me.

"Uhm, Marly.." Demyx said, shaking me. He looked desperately at Zexion. "Zexy, tell him already!" Tell me what?

"Whoa! Why's he so pale, man?!" Xigbar exclaimed, climbing across the table. He snapped his fingers a few times. "Dude, what did you do? He looks like he did the day he found out Axel burned down his garden!"

"But I wasn't serious! I only told him what Zexy told me to!" Demyx whined, looking again to Zexion pleadingly. "What do I do now?"

"How should I know?" Zexion asked flatly, eyes buried in his book. He really didn't care, did he?

"Because it was your idea! You wanted to prove to me that he likes you!" Demyx cried. It was confirmed by the glare the emo sent at him. I must have gotten paler, because Xigbar looked completely appalled.

"Demyx, Zexion, you killed him!" he yelled. "Zexion, why'd you go and do that to him? Now he's probably all embarrassed!"

"I did nothing. I merely wanted to experiment…"

I stood up suddenly, glaring at Zexion. I was so concerned about him (for reasons I did not know in the first place), and in return, he humiliated me in front of everyone. I was not pleased.

"You…" I began, unsure of what exactly to say. "You stupid emo!!" He slowly looked up at me, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

"Emo?" he asked. I was already storming away.

I nearly broke the door as I threw it open, angrily stomping outside. I ignored Vexen as I passed by him and he tried to say something. I tried to focus on the outdoors – the flowers, the sun, the grass, the flowers – as I stalked down the sidewalk. I didn't really know where I was going, but I ended up stopping after a few turned corners. I sighed and leaned calmly against the wall, trying to reassemble my scattered thoughts.

"Your face is pinker than your hair, you know."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't seen anyone next to me!

Yet there, leaning against the wall beside me casually was the dark form of Zexion. I was very confused; one, how could he wear a black trench coat in the current weather? And two, since when had he been there?

"How did you—what did—when—" I stuttered idiotically, pointing in every direction as I tried to ask a question that made sense.

"Go away, you evil little emo!" I finally snapped, raising my nose a bit as I turned and walked away. Yeah, I've never been good with insults.

As soon as I turned the corner, he was there again, leaning against the wall, emotionless as ever.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!" I demanded, sure that he'd just been behind me. I glared at him once again, turned around, and walked BACK around the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, EMO!?" I shouted, for Zexion was in front of me again in his casual pose.

He slowly turned his head to look at me blankly.

"Don't call me emo again," he said first. After a few seconds had passed, he spoke again. "If you're interested in me, you're wasting your time. My experiment in the cafeteria was to prove that." He paused again, but spoke to cut me off when I almost yelled at him. "Don't tell me you're in denial?"

I stared at him for a good forty seconds.

"Are you JOKING?!"

Of course, the question was moronic, as this was Zexion. I sighed.

"I'm not interested in you," I said sharply. He merely blinked, saying nothing. I got a sudden idea, and smirked. "Why, are _you_ interested in _me_?" I asked, trying to sound like I had the upper hand, when really I was desperate to know.

His gaze averted to the ground for a split second, but he was immediately looking at me again, killing me with that dead look on his face. I was about to speak when he caught me off guard.

"You smell like flowers."

And so, with the growing desire to just die right there, I forgot the question I asked, turned briskly, and walked away.

…………….

I was not looking forward to lunch as I came into school the next morning. That was, without a doubt, the worst thing that was going to happen, according to my anxiety.

But when lunch finally did roll around, I had no choice but to seal my fate and sit at the damned table.

"Hello, emo," I stated briskly as I sat down, looking at Naminé. She knew that my statement was directed at the person next to her, and seemed disappointed.

The person next to her, Zexion, I had decided to not look at no matter what, though my reasons for this eluded me.

Of course, some force beyond me took over and demanded that I glance at the dark one.

This time he was drinking something slowly out of a small glass cup that most certainly wasn't from the cafeteria.

"I am not emo," he said suddenly, not looking at me. There must have been something he found extremely interesting in the table, because his eyes never once moved.

"Zexy doesn't like being called emo, Marly," Demyx interjected cheerily. Ignoring the need to tear off Demyx's head and feed it to Larxene, I tried focusing on something else.

Well, well. Roxas and Axel were missing again. This time, I doubted Larxene had anything to do with it.

Xemnas wasn't there, either. Probably off making his rounds (which was asking every person in the cafeteria for money). Then again, Saiix was also gone. So who knew?

"What is that, anyway?" I demanded of Zexion, trying to sound mean rather than curious. I don't really know why I cared in the first place, but it seemed like vital information at the time.

"Tea," he replied simply, STILL staring at the table. I turned to Naminé.

"So…"

She smiled.

"How is your garden going?" she asked. Sometimes I loved that girl. My mind was instantly drawn from Zexion and I babbled on endlessly about my man-garden. Naminé listened diligently, never interrupting and looking like what I said fascinated her.

Naturally, after an animated conversation with her, I suddenly remembered why I was in such a bad mood. I found myself staring at Zexion again. This time, he was reading his stupid book again. What was the damned thing anyway? Probably some stupid novel from Larxene…

Without really thinking about what I was doing, I reached over and snatched the book away. It was more to spite Zexion than to really know what it was. I examined it carefully, trying to understand what was so fascinating about it.

"Marquis de Sade? What is so fascinating about this old thing anyway?" I asked carelessly. With a glance at Zexion, I found him glaring at me. I don't recall ever being glared at like that before; he was obviously about to tear my head off. I shivered involuntarily.

"Give. It. Back." He ordered, fists clenched. He was shaking with anger – I wasn't sure if it was the fact I took his book or that I caught him off guard that pissed him off.

I vaguely heard the others shouting things.

"Marly, give it back!" Demyx begged.

"Don't be an ass, Marluxia. I let him borrow that book and I don't want it trashed," Larxene commanded.

For whatever lack of common sense I was going through, I was determined to not give him the book back. Maybe it was pride. Maybe I just wanted to get him back for humiliating me. Or maybe it was just stupidity.

He was standing now, and so was I; he was glaring murderously at me, while I had a smug smirk plastered across my face. I held the book up tauntingly.

"If you want it so badly, come and get it yourself, little emo," I gibed, ignoring the little voice in my head (which was screaming colorful words at my idiocy).

Before I could even blink, Zexion had leapt across the table, tackling me to the floor. It took me awhile to register the fact that he was on top of me, and when that sunk in, I felt my face heat up for some unfathomable reason.

He had his hand on the book, and was trying to pull it out of my death grip.

His face was blank once again; his glare was gone so fast, it looked like it was never there. When he saw my face color, there was a tiny, almost invisible glint in his eye.

"If you don't let go," he whispered, purposely making out noses touch, "I'll be forced to do something drastic." I was unaware that leaping over the table wasn't considered drastic. Regardless of his threat, my pride or stupidity or whatever wouldn't release its hold over my mind, so I shook my head slightly.

"No," I mumbled with what voice I had left. I kind of wanted to know what exactly he was planning to do if I didn't agree.

"No? You leave me with no choice, then," he said, amusement glittering his eyes. He wasted no time with placing his cold lips on top of mine, yet it did take awhile for me to realize what he was doing.

My grip on the book slacked, and soon it was gone from my hand. Zexion broke his "kiss" and stood over me triumphantly, holding up the book.

I was dazed, uncertain of the events that had occurred – I thought _I_ had caught _him_ off guard – and I didn't make any effort to get up off the floor. I noticed that the entire cafeteria had gone silent, and our scene had been witnessed by every single person within sight. I sat upright.

I suddenly felt a wave of anger flow through me; I glared at Zexion, who had begun to walk away.

"What was THAT?!" I demanded, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

He stopped, and briefly glanced back at me, face emotionless.

"It was an experiment."

I thought that was the end of it, and started to get to my feet, but he stopped again.

"Oh, and if you _ever_ call me emo again, you _will _regret it," he added tonelessly. I smirked again.

"Whatever you say, emo."

Later on, I made sure to thank Larxene for giving him the damned book in the first place.

The End

* * *

Yay. Cheer. CHEER NOW. Anyways, the book Zexion was reading is supposed to be the book Larxene reads in the manga. Yesappers. Forgive me if I got it wrong. 

Ooo, and there might be a chapter two, but I highly doubt I will ever actually get to that.

Some of the table inhabitants I actually based off certain real people, because the lunch table I sit at is like that. It really is very weird, and the guy I based Xemnas off of really does those things, minus walking on the table. I don't think he's done that yet.


End file.
